University of Thunder
by Finch Swoop
Summary: Discontinued, rewrite is called The Prophecy Begins first chapter will be up soon
1. Prologue

**Pairings: HollyxBreeze, LionxCinder JayxHalf Also, Jayfeather isn't blind here because honestly, I'm very lazy, sorry.**

"W-wait! You can't kick us out, we don't have anywhere else to go! " Lionblaze shouted while Hollyleaf was packing their belongings.

It happened quite often, there was barely any money within Thunder District these days and the siblings had been moving from place to place monthly ever since the incident.

"I can't believe we got kicked for the third time this in the last four months!" Jayfeather groaned, also helping with the packing.

Hollyleaf just sighed as she zipped the luggage bag and put on her green scarf. It's her favorite scarf because it was a gift from Lionblaze and Jayfeather on her birthday a few years ago. Before they were on the run because of various debts.

"...Should we try to call mom?" The green eyed female asked to no one In particular.

"No, she's on vacation with Crowfeather... Lucky bastards..." Jayfeather muttered and gave Lionblaze his own luggage bag.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather couldn't have chosen a worse time to go on vacation." The golden-haired brother agreed and started packing.

"Well...I could go get something for us to eat. It will make us feel better." _I hope_ , Hollyleaf added mentally. With that, her two brothers nodded in unison and handed her a measly amount of money.

The ravenette walked out of the apartment and lifted her scarf to cover her nose. The weather has been getting colder recently and this does not help Hollyleaf or her brothers move quick enough to avoid certain people.

Hollyleaf entered the store and looked around for something cheap to share with her brothers. She grabbed a large bag of chips and a jug of water, it should be enough to feed the three and last a few days. Maybe a week if they were lucky.

 _If only I could find a job...We wouldn't be living like this, if-_

"I'm sorry, miss. This isn't enough." The ginger haired cashier said.

"... Mouse dung. I'll be taking my leave then. Thank you." Hollyleaf muttered and started to walk away until a hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait! You can have them, I'm sure you must be hungry like everyone else these days, ever since-" The ginger haired cashier was cut off by Hollyleaf.

"Thank you so much, I'll make sure to pay you later... Sorry for the trouble." The ravenette said with a small smile.

"Sure, anytime. My name is Fallen Leaves, by the way-" The ginger haired cashier, now known as Fallen Leaves was interrupted by a fuming Jayfeather.

"We need to go right now."

"Oh... did you manage to save our luggage?" Hollyleaf asked, Fallen Leaves now forgotten even though the poor guy is right in front of her.

 **Please give me your thoughts on the story and point out my mistakes.**

 **I'll try to do longer chapters in the future and update at least once or twice a week.**

 **-Finch Swoop**


	2. Chapter One

"Oh... did you manage to save our luggage?"

 _Not exactly..._

"Yes, but I'm serious here. We must leave as soon as possible." The blue eyed man said and turned around, expecting Hollyleaf to follow.

The young cashier gave a sheepish smile to Hollyleaf and a small wave when she left, following Jayfeather.

"...Where are we gonna stay?" Hollyleaf asked, looking down at her knee-high boots.

Jayfeather sighed and shook his head, "Remember Breezepelt from Wind County? The one who kept flirting with you and got in a fight with Lionblaze."

The ravenette gave a half-hearted smile and playfully punched Jayfeather's shoulder, "He never flirted with me, the guy was just a very good friend...Anyway, how exactly are we supposed to cross County borders? Those guys patrolling will recognize us from one of our earlier visits."

Once the two walked into the forest, following a barely visible path, Hollyleaf recognized this place, this was the way to the underground passageways that they discovered when they were younger. They used to be military bunkers or something along those lines, at least that is what Firestar said. Too bad he isn't there to help them out of the situation.

"We found a map to the tunnels when we were running so we thought that could stay down there until college starts. Breezepelt said he owed you something so he's going to help out with the food and identification problem." Jayfeather said as he cleared debris from the tunnel entrance and pulled on a latch.

The ravenette nodded in understanding and lowered herself to the ladder first, "He certainly owed me but I didn't think he'd actually remember the time that I sneaked him into Thunder County...Feels like was years ago..."

"It _was_ years ago...Anyway, you took the lighter from the store, right?" Jayfeather asked, half expecting a no as he lowered himself to the ladder and closed the latch which revealed the tunnel network.

"I did, were you expecting a no?" Hollyleaf smirked and took out the lighter from her pocket once they were on solid ground.

"First of all, you were never comfortable with stealing," The blue-eyed man stated as he took the lighter and lit a torch "Second of all, we should hurry, I don't like the idea of leaving Lionblaze down here all alone...This place gives me the creeps."

Hollyleaf agreed and lit her own torch, following Jayfeather down the eerie looking tunnels.

* * *

The first thing that Hollyleaf noticed was that there scratch marks on the walls but didn't pay much attention to it, _must be erosion or something_ , she thought. The echo of their footsteps also creeped out Hollyleaf but she understood that it was science that there was an echo in the tunnels, but it was still a creepy setting. Even with idle chats she began with Jayfeather, it felt as if she were being watched until someone( _thing_?) called out.

"Hollyleaf, Jayfeather?"

The ravenette froze and gave Jayfeather a questioning look. He shrugged at her and went inside a room which had lightbulbs instead of torches waiting to be lit.

"Lionblaze, for a second I thought I lost you down here." Jayfeather said, giving Hollyleaf a small smirk.

The room looked very clean, probably courtesy of Lionblaze. One bunk and one normal bed, two desks, a bookshelf, and some beat up luggage bags... _Nice to know that my belongings were miscarried_ , Hollyleaf thought sarcastically.

"It looks like you guys were planning on moving in here since a while ago, you mind telling me something?" The ravenette exclaimed as she looked around the room and tried to forget the damaged looking luggage.

"We actually were planning on showing you this place later on because Breezepelt already offered us shelter but, we could stay here instead of a night at Breezepelt's. I believe it's a better option. Sorry for not telling you..." Lionblaze said with a shrug.

Hollyleaf shook her head, "It's lovely...If you manage to appreciate the electricity down here and forget the creepiness of the place..."

"Yeah, anyway, we found a quick way to Breezepelt's house. Tomorrow we can head there, get some food, money, and clothes...Maybe a few books for the shelf, too." Jayfeather suggested as he sat on the lower bunk. "Hollyleaf, you can take the normal bed, Lionblaze and I can take the bunk." He added.

The ravenette gave a half-hearted smile and sat on her new bed, which was surprisingly comfortable. The three kept talking until they dozed off, Hollyleaf resting her head on Lionblaze's lap and Jayfeather on Lionblaze's shoulder. This reminded Hollyleaf of a distant memory, when the three were living comfortably with Firestar because Leafpool and Crowfeather were busy with work. Now don't get Hollyleaf wrong, Leafpool and Crowfeather weren't around as much as any normal parents would like to be, but they always made time for the trio in their busy schedule and Hollyleaf loved them for that.

It reminded the ravenette of quite a few memories that seemed from another lifetime. When the three were in middle school, teachers would say that Jayfeather was too young to be dying his hair, Lionblaze would start laughing like crazy, Jayfeather would simply give a nonchalant look at the teacher and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf would explain to the teacher that Jayfeather's blue-gray hair was actually natural. By the time high school came, everyone knew the truth about Jayfeather's hair: it's natural.

But as always, good times are fleeting and forgotten. Reality always hits hard...But it was too much for the trio, that incident had scarred them and they never forgot, never stopped having nightmares, even if it happened almost a year ago. Even after that, the three are still hell-bent on going to college and make an honest life, preferably in Wind County where they can count on Breezepelt and a few others for help.

Not like anything went their way...After all, the world is cruel to the weak.

* * *

 **Yay, I made the first chapter longer, 1019 words in total (just counting the actual chapter, not my blabber here). Honestly, it's the most I've written and I really hope that there are still Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze trio fans because I'd like to improve my writing and get more readers to motivate me. Thank you for reading yet another crappy chapter and please review, give me tips and point out and rushing or mistakes, I'm smiling like an idiot when I see a positive comment so thanks again! Since I'm very happy this week, I'll edit the last chapter and start a new chapter since I'm on summer break and have way too much free time. Expect chapters of 1000 words or more. - Finch Swoop**


	3. Chapter Two

**I know excuses won't make whoever reads my crappy writing (thank you so much for doing so!) feel any better but in case you do want to hear it, I lost my charger. Yes, I really am that stupid and I'm really sorry. On the bright side, while I didn't have my computer, I wrote on paper and planned the story a bit more out. Since HollyBreeze (or however you call it) is less popular I'm thinking about making that the main pairing and having platonic HollyFallen (plz don't kill me but that's how it's said, right?) If you disagree or have any suggestions, feel free to send me a pm or comment**

When Hollyleaf woke up what she found was a comical sight. Her hair was disheveled and had a strand saliva hanging from her still half open mouth, and was resting her head and upper body on Lionblaze and Jayfeather's laps while the bluenette rested one hand on Hollyleaf's head while the other clung to Lionblaze's shirt like it was a lifeline. The dirty blond rested his head on Jayfeather's shoulder and a hand on Hollyleaf's back.

The ravenette carefully removed the hands on her head and shoulders (Does anyone get it? The shampoo brand?) and stood up. The room wasn't at all that big but it was enough to house the three siblings, one bunk, another bed, a bookshelf, and a desk so Hollyleaf didn't have to walk as much as ten steps to check the time on a watch that rested on the desk.

"No no no no no! We'll be late!" Hollyleaf half shouted, or so she thought because Jayfeather was already stirring. The ravenette slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with horror. Both she and Lionblaze knew about the bluenette's temper if he was woken up before 0700 (7:00am). Their entire middle school life was miserable since their butts were supposed to be in their chairs by 0700 and to wake up at least by 0600(6:00am), something that poor Jayfeather loathed with all his heart.

 _Oh no...Should I hide? No, there's no room, maybe pretend to sleep? Think quick, think quick!_

The latter seemed to be the best option so Hollyleaf dove the chair that belonged to the desk and used her arms as a pillow to pretend to sleep. The ravenette heard her elder brother groan and stand up, she shut her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. She heard Jayfeather's footsteps nearing her until she felt his presence right in front of her. With a quick hit on the head, the ravenette looked up and glared at the offender. Said offender looked back at her with his usual deadpan expression and crossed his arms.

"What was _that_ for? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to sleep." Hollyleaf muttered with a slight pout on her face. Maybe that would convince Jayfeather that she really was asleep.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for our daily shenanigan. We were supposed to meet Breezepelt at a Wind District cafe five minutes ago and Lionblaze is still snoozing off." With that Hollyleaf stood up with a sheepish expression. She should've woken them up. "Lazy bastard..." Jayfeather muttered as he turned around to wake up sleeping beauty.

"Why do we have to use a bike..?" The dirty blond groaned as he peddled.

Hollyleaf scoffed, "Quit being lazy, we have to get downtown and going by foot won't get us there fast enough."

"Yeah, quit being a crybaby and go faster," Jayfeather added.

With another groan as an answer Lionblaze went faster until a few minutes later, he spoke up, "It's not exactly easy when I have you and Hollyleaf on the same bike and _I'm_ the only paddling..."

"It's not our fault this bike is meant for one person," Jayfeather retorted with a snort. "Besides, I can already see the cafe."

By the time the trio made it, they were twenty minutes late. A record time, honestly. Usually, they arrived thirty minutes late to the events their family held. Not that it mattered much to Lionblaze, he just wanted to bug Breezepelt by arriving late. Jayfeather looked like he didn't care, as usual, and Hollyleaf simply wanted to arrive on time for once.

When they finally sat down at a table with Breezepelt he checked his watch and looked back up to the trio and said, "Whew, record time. Once you retake the Thunder District you might actually arrive on time for your events."

Hollyleaf sighed and shook her head. "Trust me, we tried. Even if we're the three from the prophecy it was all in vain. We ended up sending Firestar to his death when we tried to fight back..." The mood went somber when the ravenette mentioned Firestar, it was still a touchy subject for most who are still stuck at the Thunder District.

"...Don't worry, you'll be fine with me, here at the Wind District. I've got identifications for you three so you'll be able to attend to the central college." Breezepelt said with low cast eyes and slid three passports across the table.

The trio quickly swiped them off the table and put them in Hollyleaf's bag.

"...So, uh, have you guys eaten anything yet?" Breezepelt asked, unsure of who exactly was he talking to. Almost immediately Lionblaze looked up at Breezepelt with a skeptical expression, Jayfeather raised a brow and Hollyleaf looked down to the side, beet red, going on about her brothers' behavior. Neither of them ever acted like this unless Breezepelt was involved, she never understood why but it always embarrassed her.

After an awkward silence, Jayfeather finally spoke up, "Are you sure you're talking to all of us or just Hollyleaf?" As always, he was blunt as ever.

Breezepelt scoffed, "Unlike you two, Hollyleaf and I actually have manners-"

" _Excuse me_? Look who's talking, the one who threw mudballs at me?" Lionblaze interrupted. The two other siblings groaned and rolled their eyes, knowing what's coming up next.

"We were seven and fourteen at the time I did that and just so you know, I'll be paying for everyone's breakfast. _yes_ , even yours...Rabbit brained."

By the time Lionblaze and Breezepelt were done with the fighting, the other two had already ordered their food which was conveniently going to be covered by their supposed half brother. In reality, Breezepelt was the son of a River District man but Crowfeather agreed to help raise him in order to avoid any suspicion between him and Leafpool. Not that it matters anymore, Firestar accepted Crowfeather in the Thunder District and was able to marry Leafpool without causing any disturbances between the districts. Seven years later, they had their first kid, Jaykit, then Lionkit, and the youngest, Hollykit. Not many people knew that the three were kids of one of the daughters of the Thunder District leader for their protection but the few that knew, believed them to be half brothers of Breezepelt.

"Well, I'm stuffed! I haven't eaten anything other than those chips from the small store at Thunder District, it was about time I had a decent meal." Hollyleaf exclaimed and placed a hand on her stomach.

Jayfeather shook his head and sighed, "You'll have a bellyache and I don't have any medications because we're broke."

"Yeah, but we can always nick some herbs from the community garden," Lionblaze added.

"I've got you covered, Hollyleaf. I'm not so sure about your brothers though...Particularly Lionkit..."

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf groaned, tired of the fighting and sarcastic comments. Now they remembered why they chose to stay far, far away from Wind District borders and the conflicts between Lionblaze and Breezepelt.

"Will you two shut up already, I'm going to end up deaf with your stupid squabbles..." The bluenette muttered as he walked beside Lionblaze. Currently, the four were headed to Breezepelt's house in for the night in order to not arouse any suspicion near the border and tunnel entrance. This meant spending a night with Breezepelt and Lionblaze under the same roof, something that was once considered a joke, was now the harsh reality. As much as Hollyleaf enjoyed Breezepelt's company, he could get out of hand with Lionblaze.

The four had spent all day looking for jobs and to Lionblaze's dismay, also spent half of the time shopping clothes and forcing himself to swallow his pride by letting a smug Breezepelt pay. Poor Hollyleaf and Jayfeather will probably never hear the end of it.

"So...Where exactly are we going to sleep?" Hollyleaf asked as she looked around Breezepelt's kitchen. _I could probably cook us something nice for breakfast with everything in here..._ After a small cough from Jayfeather, she snapped out of her thoughts found the three other people staring at her. "...Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, Breezekit said-"

" _Breezekit?_ "

"Well yeah, you aren't exactly tall..." The dirty blond muttered.

Breezepelt scoffed, "You are an abnormally tall person, and for the record, I'm actually two years older than you, Mr. Kit."

Jayfeather quickly maneuvered Hollyleaf to the living room and threw himself on the cushions. "Breezepelt asked you if you wanted to sleep in the guests' room or in the living room with me and the mouse brain." The house wasn't exactly modest in size so the fighting couldn't be heard from the kitchen, much to the bluenette and ravenette's pleasure.

"How about all three of us stay in the guests' room? I can have the couch and you and Lionblaze take the bed, it's pretty big so both of you will fit." The ravenette suggested but only got a scoff from Jayfeather.

"How about this, you take the bed, I'll take the couch, and the two bozos can see what they can do once they're done."

Hollyleaf nodded, "Good idea, Jayfeather." With that, the two left the living and left the two bozos to their demise.

 **Once again, I'm really sorry about not updating and since school just started I'll make it a priority to update at least once a week. Just so you guys know, Jayfeather is the oldest of the three(19 years old), Lionblaze is the middle child (18 years old) and Hollyleaf is the cute and youngest one (17). Here, Breezepelt is the oldest (20) but still acts like a child with Lionblaze. According to the false identification, Hollyleaf is 18 years old, it will be more relevant in the next chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a pm and I'll see if I can answer without spoiling anything.** (Edit: I fixed the ages, thank you for pointing them out Snowcrystal, I didn't notice, sorry about that)


	4. Chapter Three

"... _What_?" The two of three siblings said in unison, full of disbelieve. After spending the entire last evening listening to Lionblaze and Breezepelt squabble, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather found the situation very ironic.

"I _said_ , Lionblaze and I will give you two a total of five hours with absolutely no fighting. You have my word." Breezepelt calmly repeated though HollyLeaf suspected that he was irritated because of the murderous glances shared between Lionblaze and Breezepelt. It didn't matter, in all honesty, she prefers watching them glare at each other than to listen to their squabbles. Jayfeather probably felt the same way.

After a shared glance between Hollyleaf and the bluenette, they nodded. "That's what I've wanted to hear all morning!"

"Don't exaggerate, Jayfeather."

"It's no exaggeration, Hollyleaf. I'm serious."

"Whatever you say...How about a game of Go Fish? I bought my cards."

After lazing around and playing a few (about 23) rounds of Go Fish, Breezepelt spoke up. "What do you say I give you guys a tour of UoT? We can pass by the office to get your uniforms and a new band."

The band was an old rule, it went like this if someone visits a district outside their own or the central (Uot) they must wear an armband with their birth district symbol. Crowfeather was a special case since he was banished from Wind District so he started wearing a Thunder District armband when he traveled. Right now, he, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight are somewhere within the Wind District trying to get a new identification and job, this is why the trio was forced to move to the Wind District with Breezepelt and try to live a normal life.

"...what's the catch?" Jayfeather asks lazily from the bed. Lionblaze nodded in agreement as Hollyleaf looked up at Breezepelt, expecting an answer. At the moment, Lionblaze was sprawled on the guests' bed along with Jayfeather as Breezepelt lazed on the couch with Hollyleaf.

The raven shook his head. "There's no catch this time-" He was interrupted by a kick from the other side on the couch. "Geez, violence is never the answer, Hollyleaf..."

"Way to go. Hollyleaf! Kick him in the face now!"

Breezepelt scoffed at the last comment, no doubt from Lionblaze and continued. "The next semester will start next week, plus I get a monthly allowance because I'm a star student."

"No, you're not."

"Shut up, Jayfeather...It's not my fault I'm not a genius like you."

Hollyleaf raised a brow and asked, "Then where do you get your weekly allowance..?" If her childhood friend truly had an allowance, the ravenette felt like she should contribute her own savings to help out.

"I got a job, the pay isn't at all that nice but UoT also helps me pay half of the bills since I go there," Breezepelt said with a shrug. "...Go Fish." he placed his last card on the stack and gave a small hooray. The other three players groaned in annoyance, for this was Breezepelt's sixth victory in a row. Even after taking turns on spying on the raven-haired, he wasn't cheating.

"They should call you the Ace of Go Fish..." Hollyleaf said bitterly. "Anyway, can we see Uot now?" She asked with a tone, completely opposite to her bitter one a few seconds ago. Lionblaze and Jayfeather all stared at Breezepelt with unwavering, and unblinking eyes until he answered their mental pleas.

"Sure, but it's too long of a way to go on foot...Lionblaze and Jayfeather can go on one bike, Hollyleaf and I on the other."

The dirty blond protested. "I don't trust you with Hollyleaf. You might send her riding off a cliff or something..."

Breezepelt sent Lionblaze a scornful look. "I'd never do that to a good friend of mine. On the other hand, you are a completely different story..."

"For StarClan's sake, shut up already. I'll ride with Hollyleaf while you two go on your merry way, off a cliff," Jayfeather said. As Lionblaze was open to open his loud mouth, the bluenette added. "This is final."

* * *

"Why are you so heavy..?"

"Quit complaining, Lionblaze, it's not like you're the only one suffering here."

"Look who's talking, Breezepelt, I'm the one doing the peddling while you're just holding on to me and nagging the soul out of me."

"Says you, Lionki-"

"For StarClan's sake, shut up already!" Hollyleaf and Jayfeather growled in unison. That shut up the other two for the rest of the trip-well it wasn't expected to last long because a new argument appeared every three seconds on a 24/7 basis.

Once the bikes were secured the four made their way to the main office. From what Hollyleaf has seen, UoT is a lot bigger than what she has seen in the pictures, she can't imagine what it would look like when it's crowded, full of students and teachers walking all over the place. She'd like to call this place home. The thought saddened her because she is aware that while Tigerstar is in control of the Thunder District, she would never have a place to truly call home.

"-Hurry up!" Jayfeather called out, snapping Hollyleaf out of her thoughts. The ravenette ran to hurry and catch up with the other three. They made it to the office.

a woman with golden hair greeted them and introduced herself as Sunstrike, the one in charge of enrollees. "Good to see you, Breezepelt, and um..." the three siblings visibly tensed up. If they were caught, the charade was over. "Sorry, for a second I thought were Firestar's missing grandchildren...nevermind, I take it you're all new to UoT, right?" the three loosened up and nodded.

"Yes, we want to apply if it's fine with you, right, Lionblaze?" Jayfeather prompted a reply from his brother. The dirty blond gave a yes and smiled.

"You three are lucky that you are new or I would've reported you for not wearing your bands," Sunstrike said in all seriousness. To Hollyleaf the blond woman seemed like a kind person who wouldn't report them, but the code is the code. If not obeyed, there is a penalty. "I guess you came new ones, correct?"

The four looked at each other then nodded. "A-ah...Yes, yes! We lost them during work, so we need new bands and uniforms if we're accepted." Hollyleaf pipped in, scratching her nape and gave a sheepish smile to Sunstrike. "Sorry for the bother."

"Of course! Good thing I've got extra bands with me. Just scan your identification at the scanner over at the corner," the blond gestured toward said corner. "Then wait for the documents by the printer," she said as she took out three bands and clips, pushing them across the desk, to the trio.

Hollyleaf grabbed the band with a shaky hand, slid it up her arm and clipped it there. To her, this was a big deal. The symbol on the band was meant to be shown with pride but all she felt in the moment was shame. It was supposed to be lightning bolt across the band, not a gust of wind. Breezepelt discretely placed a hand over her shoulder, probably to comfort her then guided her to the scanner. When the four got to the scanner, they hesitated until Breezepelt spoke up.

"Just swipe them, I've made sure that they're real codes so don't worry about being questioned," he said with hidden kindness. Hollyleaf noticed this because in all the years she has known the other ravenette, he really does care for the people around him, even if he doesn't show it.

cards were swiped, documents were picked up and filled, then passed over to Sunstrike, who said that the information was to be checked and they should expect their admission letters no later than two days.

"Now that I think about it, Breezepelt, you said that you lived within UoT campus but it was a ten minute trip to the office on bike," Jayfeather muttered bitterly as they walked in the empty hallways.

"I do live on campus. It's just that Uot is a pretty large school, so don't blame me about it. I had nothing to do with the construction- in fact, I wasn't even born when it was up and running." Breezepelt joked and earned a playful punch from Hollyleaf.

"Should we save the tour for when we're accepted or get the tour now?" the ravenette asked to no one in particular

"Unfortunately, we might not be accepted. Do you have any idea how many students apply to UoT and get rejected?" Jayfeather asked, sourness clear in his voice. This deflated Hollyleaf a bit, but not enough to let her lose hope. Her hope was reinforced when Breezepelt, for once said something optimistic and troubleless:

"Don't worry, you and Jayfeather will be accepted," maybe not that troubleless..."But Lionblaze here, I really can't tell you."

before Lionblaze could retort, the bluenette intervened for Hollyleaf and said. "I thought you two agreed to not fight for five hours straight."

The two troublemakers glanced at each other with unease then dipped their heads. "Well, we did promise those five hours, Breezepelt."

"...We're actually down to four because we took our sweet time in the office and roaming around the central." The oldest of the group said matter of factly but bit his tongue with the death glare from Hollyleaf. "But we can always, uh...Start the five hours from now..."

the smaller ravenette turned her glare to a smile. "I knew you'd say that, how about we take the tour now? That way we can also look for a job around here."

"I think it's a good idea. I don't want to live under Breezepelt's money. My pride is at risk."

"When is it not..?"

a glare from Hollyleaf and Jayfeather was all it took to stop another fight.

"Fine. I know somewhere that will definitely have jobs available." Breezepelt said with a sigh

* * *

The trio looked around the cafe, it seemed perfectly fine. Why would Breezepelt say that working in this place was a bad idea? It seemed like a nice, peaceful study place and by looking at everyone's bands, the place seemed to welcome people from every district which made it even better. Hollyleaf never liked the idea of everyone only hanging with others within their own district.

"I like it. Where do we apply?" the younger ravenette asked as she examined the cafe's pamphlet while Breezepelt tried to convince them three that it was a bad idea to work there. They didn't believe him, especially because Breezepelt himself worked there.

"I'm telling you, the manager is truly a pain in the-"

"Ah, Breezepelt! What are you doing here?" someone asked, popping out from behind the counter. she was a pretty girl with light brown hair and a confident aura, Hollyleaf noted.

the older ravenette groaned in annoyance. "Manager, these three want to apply." he gestured toward said trio as they waved.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Heathertail."

"No thanks, manager."

Hollyleaf bit her lower lip. Was this an admirer of Breezepelt's? She didn't like the hard stab in her chest but then again, it was cold outside so it's probably nothing. Or a fever, no biggie. "Yeah, if it's okay, we'd like to apply for a job here." the ravenette said.

"You're hired."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf looked confused while Jayfeather arched a bow. "I thought we were supposed to fill out that sheet over there." the bluenette gestured toward the papers on the counter which had bold letters stating that it is a job application.

"Ah, don't worry. You three seem like nice people, and Wind District, no less." This Heathertail gal said with a sweet smile that somehow chilled Hollyleaf to the core. It was probably a passing cold or something...No biggie...She was just being paranoid.

"Well then, when do we start?" Lionblaze asked as Heathertail walked away then came back with four aprons. She wasn't going to...

"Now." She did.

Hollyleaf felt outraged on the inside but on the outside, she perfectly cool. "Now? Isn't it a bit early?" the ravenette asked innocently. She couldn't risk Breezepelt's job just because she was being an immature, paranoid child.

"Yeah, I'm low on staff today since _someone,_ " a jab from Heathertail landed on Breezepelt. "decided to ditch work. He'll show you the basics. Toodles, Breezepelt, and whoever you three are." With that, the Heathertail gal threw the aprons onto Breezepelt and ran out of the shop.

The four fell silent after that. "...Are we actually hired?" Lionblaze asked with a puzzled look. Breezepelt shrugged and put on one of the aprons, annoyance clear on his face.

"I don't know. That's exactly how I got hired." The older ravenette informed and walked over, behind the counter. Hollyleaf followed him in with her brothers on her tail. This was going to be a tough experience...

* * *

 **I'm updating late again, but at least I made it longer. By the way, the central is kind of like the gathering place but anyone is free to go there as long as they are wearing bands, and there are no gatherings. Heathertail to me is an irresponsible cat so I'd to project that image here but at the same time, I feel like I rushed her introduction. Tell what you think so I can fix everything. Thank you for reading yet another crappy chapter (there will be more to come and I really do want to finish this because lots of stories get abandoned so I want to promote the 'No Abandoning Fics' especially with cliffhangers, so I'll try not to do that** )


End file.
